Changes
by Pandahhh
Summary: This is the sequel to The Hybrid. Emma Baker has been bitten. That was supposed to mean that she would be a werewolf but so far, that is not happening. As for her relationship with Stiles? Well that is a little hard to talk about. He wants a relationship and she wants to know what she is. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A sequel! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks everyone!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OC.**

**Emma's POV**

I woke up the next morning to Rob coming into my hospital room. I don't remember falling asleep but I must have. I sat up as he came over to my bed.

"Good morning kiddo," he said sitting down on the bed.

"Good morning Rob," I responded as I stretched my arms and cracked my neck.

"How did you sleep?"

"Honestly? I don't remember sleeping and I feel really stiff," I said still stretching.

"Well I have some good news," he said with a smile, "You are allowed to go home today."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, you have to rest for 24 hours and your mother is prescribing you some pain meds but the doctors think that you will be alright in the long term. You need to keep them updated about the scratches and the bite," he said never breaking eye contact.

"Wow, okay. I will get dressed then," I said moving to get out of bed.

"Can I ask you something first?" he asked, stopping me. I nodded, "Do you feel any different?"

I sighed, "I can't hear things, I can't smell things, and I don't feel out of control with my emotions, so no, I don't feel any different. What if I'm not a werewolf? What if nothing changed?"

Rob nodded thoughtfully, "Honestly, it could be for the best."

I nodded, "Can I get dressed now?"

"Yes, Seth brought a bag of things for you. It is in the bathroom," he said standing up, "I will leave you to it."

After he left, I got out of the bed. I went to the bathroom and found the bag that Seth had left for me. I really hope he didn't pack this bag and that he just brought it here. I don't know if I want him looking in my drawers for my underwear and things. I stripped of my hospital gown and looked at the scratches on my neck. They were no longer red and swollen but they were definitely not healing. The bite looked the same as it did earlier. I bent over to grab the bag from the ground and hissed in pain. The bite still hurt apparently. I needed to be aware of that. Whoever packed the bag had put in a pair of yoga pants, a hoodie, and my vans. I got dressed and exited the bathroom. Seth and Rob were in the room with my doctor.

"Hello Emma," Dr. Parks said.

"Hi," I said softly.

"I assume your uncle has filled you in on what we have decided for you," I nodded, "Good, well he has signed you out. You need to pick up your prescription later on tonight and please just rest for the rest of today. We have an appointment together next Thursday, I hope that is okay. Well, have a good rest of the day."

He exited the room and I looked at Seth and Rob expectantly. "Are we going to go?"

Seth laughed, "I knew you would want to leave as soon as you could."

Rob smiled, "I need to go run a few errands before I leave tomorrow morning so Seth is going to drive you home. I will see you guys later tonight," Rob said as he left the room.

Seth and I walked out of the room and headed towards the parking lot. I knew he wanted to ask me how I was feeling but he knew that I was sick of talking about it. The ride home was quiet until we pulled onto my street. We were two houses away when Seth talked.

"I hope you're okay to see people right now," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him and asked.

He nodded his head towards my house and I saw Stiles' Jeep in the driveway. I looked at Seth and he had a smile on his face. I looked back at the house to see Stiles standing next to the Jeep in front of Seth's car. He had a smile on his face and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. I quickly got out of the Jeep and ran up to him. I gave him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I finally pulled away.

"Seth called me to say that you were being released today. I figured your mom wouldn't let me see you at the hospital so this was the next option," he said with a smile, "I brought you flowers."

I took the bouquet from his hands, "How did you know that daisies are my favorite flower?"

He looked at Seth, "I had a little help."

I turned around and saw Seth standing by the car. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "Thank you for this Seth."

"I figured you needed it," he said with a small smile, "I'm going to go inside now. Remember that I can hear everything." With that he walked past us and into the house.

I looked at Stiles, "Do you want to go inside?"

"Sure," he said and he put out his hand. I smiled and took it in mine.

We walked into the house and straight to the kitchen. I found a vase and filled it with water. I put the flowers into the vase and moved the vase to the table.

"Do you want to go upstairs? We can watch a movie," I suggested.

"If that's what you want to do," Stiles said with a smile.

We went up to my room and I put on _The Amazing Spider-Man_. Stiles and I were quickly engrossed in the movie. We were just cuddling on my bed watching the movie and honestly, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

**Stiles' POV**

After spending all day cuddling and watching movies with Emma, we decided to try and play Mario Kart on her Wii. We had just started are third race and things were getting intense when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as Emma paused the game.

"I got Lydia's hospital gown," Scott said in a rushed tone.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"To look for her by scent," he explained exasperated.

"I'll come get you," I said quickly.

"I'm at the hospital," he said and then hung up.

I looked at Emma and she was looking at the ground. She had a weird look on her face, "I take it you heard the phone call."

"No," she practically whispered.

"You didn't?" I asked confused.

"I tried but I couldn't hear it," she said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said Stiles! I tried to listen in and I couldn't even hear mumbling!" she snapped looking at me.

It was quiet and tense for a little bit. I didn't know what to say and clearly she didn't either.

"Scott took Lydia's hospital gown to find her by scent. I have to go pick him up at the hospital," I explained searching her face for any reaction.

"I'll come with you," she said standing up.

"Emma, no. You are supposed to be resting today," I argued.

"I did rest today and now I am going to go find Lydia," she retorted putting her shoes on.

"No, you have to listen to your doctors!" I argued flailing my arms.

"Stiles, I am going whether you give me a ride or not!" she yelled.

I sighed, "I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"No, you aren't," she said with a slight smile.

"Fine but can we see if Seth will come with? At least so you have some protection?" I suggested.

"I guess," she said as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She knocked on a random door and I guess it was Seth's temporary room.

He opened the door and I felt the jealousy burning in my stomach. He was shirtless with plaid pajama pants on. He had a paintbrush with navy paint on it in his hand. Who knew that this guy looked like this?!

"What's up?" he asked.

"Are you painting this room?" Emma asked, walking past him into the room.

"Yeah," he said, "Why are you so mad about it?"

"I'm not mad I'm confused. I thought you guys were leaving tomorrow," she explained crossing her arms.

"Rob is leaving tomorrow, I'm not," he said.

"Wait, you're staying?" I asked shocked.

Seth nodded, "Mrs. Baker wanted me to stay and help watch over Emma."

"Are you kidding me?!" Emma shouted. Seth and I both looked at her shocked at her outburst. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't need anyone to protect me. I can protect myself and in case you haven't noticed I'm not in danger anymore. Stiles lets go."

"Where are you going?" Seth asked crossing over to Emma.

"To find Lydia," Emma said simply and then stormed out of the room.

I looked at Seth and he shook his head. He looked like he had dealt with Emma acting like this many times. I waved awkwardly and walked out of the room. When I got downstairs, I noticed that Emma was nowhere to be seen. I walked out of the house and saw that she was sitting in the Jeep. I smiled and walked over to the car.

I got in and started the car. I headed towards the hospital so we could get Scott and go on this adventure. I couldn't stop thinking about Seth and Emma and everything. I don't know how I feel about him living next to my girlfriend if he is going to be shirtless all the time. Did I just say girlfriend?! Is that what Emma is? Am I jealous of Seth? Why am I - ,

"Stiles!" Emma yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to the road. I had driven into the other lane and there was a car coming. I swerved back into the right lane and pulled over to the side of the road. My heart was pounding. I was so obsessed with my thoughts that I almost killed us. I looked at Emma and she was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

She nodded, "Why are you so distracted?"

"I was just thinking, that's all," I said pulling back onto the road.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Stiles, even though I don't have super hearing at the moment, I can still tell when you are lying," she said with a smile in her voice.

I sighed, "I don't like that Seth is living with you now."

She snorted, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not comfortable with him living with you especially if he is going to be half naked all the time!"

"Oh my god," Emma said laughing.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You're jealous," she said with a smirk.

"I am not!" I argued.

"Are too," she said looking out the window.

I could have argued until the cows came home but I had just pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and I saw Scott standing by the sign. He came up to the car and looked shocked when he saw that Emma was in the front seat. I rolled the window down so he could talk to us.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to Emma.

"Hello to you too, Scott," Emma said sarcastically.

"Are you trying to get her killed?" he asked me.

"I tried to stop her but it was impossible," I said with a smirk.

She smiled at me and then turned to Scott, "Are you getting in or are we hanging out in a parking lot all night?"

Scott groaned and then climbed into the back seat. I started the Jeep back up and tried to go forward. Suddenly, Allison appeared in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes and Emma sighed and leaned forward so Scott could talk to Allison.

"What are you doing here? We can't be seen together!" Scott whisper shouted.

"I came to help," Allison argued.

"We are going to find Lydia," I stated.

"Can you find her before my dad?" she snapped at me.

"Your dad?" Emma asked.

"And a group of hunters," Allison said sadly.

"Get in," I said suddenly.

I put the car back in drive and Scott stuck his head out of the window. I looked at Emma and I could tell that she was trying to tap into it and it was failing. She sighed and put her head in her hands. I reached over and put my hand on her knee. She rested her hand on top of mine and slowly interlocked our fingers. Scott was shouting directions and I was following them. Allison, Scott, and I realized that we were heading towards Derek's. We pulled into the drive that was right by the burned down house and we all got out.

"Has she ever been here before?" I asked.

"I've never even been here before," Emma mumbled. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and I could tell that she wasn't as stressed out.

"She hasn't come with me," Allison said.

"So should we look around?" Scott asked.

"What a great idea, Scott," I said sarcastically.

We walked around the woods and it was relatively quiet. We were all trying to find anything that would show Lydia's location. I saw a line and went to approach it.

"What is that?" Emma asked bending down with me to look at it.

"A trip wire," I stated pulling the wire.

"Hey guys?" Scott said.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked not turning around.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it," he said as we turned around. He was hanging upside down by his ankles. Emma was laughing so hard that she had to cover her mouth with her hand. I went over to help him get down but he stopped me. "No! Someone is coming! Hide!"

I pulled Emma with me to hide behind a tree. Allison went in the other direction and hid behind a bush. Emma's back was against the tree and I had my arms on both sides of her head. She was trying to focus on hearing what was going on and I knew that I should have been paying attention too but it seemed impossible. I looked at her face and all I could think about was kissing her. She looked up at me and saw that I was staring at her. She smiled and looked down.

I decided that it was now or never. I leaned in and put my lips on hers. She responded almost immediately. It was passionate but sweet at the same time. I put everything that I had felt since Winter Formal into the kiss and I hoped she did too. I pulled away reluctantly when I heard Allison talking to Scott.

"We should probably go back over there, huh?" she asked biting her lip.

"I guess," I agreed reluctantly.

We moved out from behind the tree. Allison and Scott were looking directly at us. Scott had a knowing smile on his face and Allison looked annoyed. I moved over to the tie by Scott's hand to help him down.

"Don't worry, I got it," Scott said suddenly.

We turned around and he was standing on the ground holding up his claws. Emma gripped my hand tighter and I knew what was going through her mind. I looked at her and her eyes were filled with dread. I wish that there was something I could do to help her but there isn't. She has to figure this out by herself. All I can do is stand by her and wait until she needs me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! So I decided to start a tumblr for story requests and pairing requests. I can't think of a name though so if you have any suggestions, please comment! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Stiles' POV**

After an unsuccessful search for Lydia, I drove Scott and Allison back to the hospital so they could have some time alone. I pulled out of the parking lot and looked at Emma. She had a blank look on her face. I was starting to get concerned.

"I know you are sick of being asked this but are you okay?" I asked nervously.

She started to wring her hands together, "I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know how I feel and how I'm supposed to feel. I'm scared and I thought that I would be better by now but I'm not."

I reached over and grabbed her hands, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

She looked up at me and she had a nervous, worried look on her face. She took a deep breath, "I know it sounds stupid but. . .um…could you stay with me tonight?"

I was taken aback by what she asked me but it didn't really surprise me that much. I thought about it for a little bit. My dad was working until I was in school so he wouldn't be a problem. I would have to go home and get stuff for school tomorrow but that would be okay.

"Sure, can we stop by my house really quick?" I asked.

"Of course," she said with a slight smile.

We were quiet the rest of the drive to my house. I could tell that Emma just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and I could respect that. We pulled into my driveway and I turned towards Emma.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I got out of the car and ran into the house. I quickly ran upstairs and went to my closet. I grabbed the cleanest pair of jeans and shirt I could find. I grabbed a pair of boxers and my backpack then ran back down the stairs. I ran back out to the car.

Emma looked up from her phone and smiled at me. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards her house. I pulled in the driveway and then realized something.

"Is your mom okay with this?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Who cares?" she mumbled going into the house.

I shrugged and followed her. Her mom was walking towards the stairs and had stopped in the hallway when Emma walked in.

"Hello Emma, Stiles," she said and then she went up the stairs.

I looked at Emma with raised eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. I followed her with the hopes that we wouldn't run into Seth. We got to her room safely and Emma closed the door behind us.

"I'm going to go get in my pajamas," she said softly as she went into the bathroom.

Well that answered my question of if we were going to have sex tonight. I sighed and took my shirt off. I pulled my pants off and Emma's door swung open.

"Oh, um, hi," Seth said awkwardly. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He hadn't put any more clothing on since we had left. We had a bit of a stare down in the doorway until I spoke up.

"Emma's in the bathroom," I stated.

"Yeah, I figured. Why are you here?" he asked.

"She asked if I would stay the night," I explained shrugging.

He nodded, "Can you tell her that I need to talk to her when she gets a chance?"

"I was actually going to use the bathroom if you want to talk to her when she gets out. Where is the other one?" I asked trying not to give into my jealousy.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks. The bathroom is down the hall and on the right," he explained.

I nodded and left the room. I needed to be the bigger man here. I can trust Emma around Seth. I don't trust him but I definitely trust her and that's enough.

**Emma's POV**

I came out of the bathroom to find Seth sitting on my bed. I looked around my room for Stiles but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did Stiles go?" I asked him accusingly.

"He just went to the bathroom. I wanted to talk to you about something," he said with a smirk.

"What's up?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed and crossing my legs.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about staying here and I think that it is for the best but I can't be an omega. I need to find a pack. I talked to Scott about it a little bit at the hospital but he doesn't want to be a part of a pack," he explained in his calm voice.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Derek," he stated.

I felt my eyes widen, "Why Derek?"

"He is an alpha now and I don't know any other alphas."

"Since when is he an alpha?" I asked confused.

"He killed Peter, that means that he got his power and became the alpha. I think he is building a pack too," he explained calmly.

"So when are you going to go talk to him?" I asked looking at my hands.

"That's the thing. I was hoping that you would come with me tomorrow after school," he said looking at my bed.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Maybe he can help you figure out what's going on with you," he suggested with a shrug.

I thought about it for a little bit. Stiles came into the room and walked over to us.

"Are you guys good or do I need to leave?" he asked awkwardly.

Seth looked at me expectantly, "I'll go with you," I said with a sigh.

He nodded and stood up, "Goodnight guys." He left the room and closed the door.

I turned around and got under the covers. Stiles turned off the lights and came over to the bed. He climbed in and I turned around to face him. He was sitting far away from me.

"You can come closer," I said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" he asked scooting a little closer.

"Stiles, I wanted you to be here remember?" I reminded him.

"Yeah," he said looking down, "Can we cuddle?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Good," he said pulling me to his chest.

I snuggled into him and listened to his heartbeat. It was so comfy and calming to just lie there with no problems in the world. It felt like we were the only ones there.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"Mhm," he mumbled.

"Why are you so jealous of Seth?" I asked waiting for his answer.

He snorted, "I knew you wouldn't let this go."

"You know me so well," I said with a smirk.

He chuckled, "I guess because I don't like him being shirtless all the time."

"Why not?" I asked turning to look at him.

He looked into my eyes, "Cause I don't want you to check him out."

"Trust me, I don't," I said with a slight chuckle, "Besides you look better shirtless than he does." I turned around and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile, "Keep talking and I might stop being jealous."

"Well you are definitely better in bed than he was," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked with a smile.

"You heard me," I stated with a giggle.

"I know, I just wanted you to say it again," he stated and I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"You are better in bed than he was," I said again.

"Well, now I can die happy," he said pulling me closer.

I chuckled, "Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Emma."

**Stiles' POV**

"So are you guys dating then?" Scott asked the next day at school.

"That's a good question," I said sighing.

"Well have you talked to her about it?" he asked.

"Um, no. That would be awkward." I stated.

"You won't know until you ask," he sang.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Is she coming to practice?" he asked.

"No, she has to do something with Seth," I said simply as I closed my locker.

We started walking towards the locker room to get ready for practice. Scott was being strangely quiet. I looked at him and he had a weird smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You're okay with her hanging out with him?" he asked as he opened his locker.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because as of yesterday, you didn't like him being around her," Scott argued.

"Well I had a change of heart," I said with a smirk.

"Whatever," he said as he began to change.

As I changed, I let my mind wander. Were Emma and I dating? I mean I know that I want to be in a relationship with her but does she want to be in one with me? And how do I talk to her about it? It's an awkward subject to just bring up. We had such a couple like night last night. We cuddled and slept. This morning she made breakfast and we joked around. At school we were normal but something felt different. Maybe we are one of those couples that don't need labels. Or maybe we are. I don't want to rock the boat on the off chance that she doesn't want a relationship.

**Emma's POV**

We pulled up to the old Hale house. I looked at Seth nervously and he gave me a reassuring smile. We got out and walked up to the house. Before we could even get to the door, Derek appeared on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" he barked.

"We need your help," I said.

"Who says I want to help you?" he snapped.

"Scott said you are building a pack," Seth explained, "I need an alpha."

"So?" he argued.

"So, we need each other," Seth argued.

"What about you?" he looked at me.

I took a deep breath and began the speech that I had spent all day preparing. "I don't know what I am. I haven't noticed any changes. I need your help to figure out what I am. And if I'm not a werewolf then I need your help training."

"What makes you think I have the answers? And what are you training for?" he asked curiously.

"You were born into this. Peter knew about me and you knew about me. Therefore I assume that you have some type of knowledge about me. I want to train so I'm prepared for anything," I explained calmly.

"All I know is from stories that my mom told me. They might help but I don't know how much they have in them," he said sighing.

"Listen, I know you don't want to help me but I don't have anyone else. You don't have to trust me, hell you don't even have to like me. I just want you to help me," I explained crossing my arms.

Derek stared us down for a while. It was kind of scary. It took everything in me not to glare back but I needed to stay on his good side so I kept my face blank. After what felt like an hour, but was probably just a couple of minutes, Derek relented.

"Training starts tomorrow at 3:30 sharp," he snapped. He turned around and stormed back into the house.

I looked at Seth and he held up a thumb. I smiled at him and we walked back to the car. All I could think about was the fact that I might actually get answers tomorrow. I might figure out what the hell is wrong with me. If I am a werewolf, then I have a pack. If not, then I can be prepared to protect myself and everyone in my life. That's really all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Emma's POV**

Seth and I were sitting in my room working on homework when Rob came in to say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo," he said hugging me.

"I'm going to miss you too, Rob," I said hugging him back.

"Keep in touch," he said as he shook hands with Seth.

"I will, sir," Seth said with a nod.

"Bye guys, take care," he said as he left.

I sat back down on my bed and started doing my homework again. Seth was sitting at my desk on his laptop. He was listening to his shitty music which was fine with me because it helped me focus. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I hissed and grabbed it tight.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked rushing over to me.

I shook my head, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked confused.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" I asked softly.

"Where?" Seth asked helping me up.

"I don't know yet," I said as I walked down the stairs.

We got in the car and my stomach started to hurt again. I gave Seth directions that I was literally getting from my gut. We were driving down a dark road when we saw an ambulance surrounded by cop cars with their lights on. At this point I felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. We got out of the car and ran over to the ambulance. I stopped in my tracks and turned to the right. I looked at the woods and saw a movement in the trees.

"Lydia?" I said. The trees moved a little bit more and Lydia walked out of the trees. "Lydia! Lydia over here!" I yelled and then everything went black.

"Stop yelling at me, it isn't my fault," I heard a masculine voice say.

"You're the one who dropped her!" I heard a masculine but screeching voice say.

"Shh, I think she is waking up," the first voice said.

"Emma? Emma?" the second voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw that Stiles was holding my hand and Seth was sitting next to him. I looked around and I saw that I was in an ambulance.

"What happened?" I asked in a groggy voice, sitting up. I felt dizzy and I reached up to hold my head.

"Well this idiot dropped you when you fainted," Stiles said motion towards Seth.

"Only because she puked on me!" Seth argued.

"I fainted?" I asked.

"Yeah, you yelled Lydia's name and then fainted," Stiles explained.

"Emma, can I ask something?" Seth asked nervously.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Did you know that Lydia was here?" Seth asked.

I shook my head, "I told you that something was wrong."

"Wait, you came here on instinct?" Stiles shrieked.

"Yeah, why did you think we came here?" Seth asked.

"I thought Scott called you," Stiles said weirdly.

It was quiet for a while until the EMT came over to tell me that I was free to go. I got out of the ambulance and walked to the car with Seth. Stiles walked with us and I thought he would go his separate way until he got into the car.

"Are we driving you home?" I asked.

"Yeah, cause my dad is working this case," Stiles explained.

"Oh, cool," I said looking out the window.

We drove Stiles home and then headed to our house. I knew that Seth wanted to ask me about what happened but I didn't even know myself. When we got home I quickly got out of the car and then raced upstairs. I closed the door to my room and got ready for bed. I knew that sleep wouldn't come but it was worth a shot. I spent the whole night thinking about what had happened. Maybe this is part of my transformation or something. Maybe I am having pre first moon issues. Or maybe there is something that my mom isn't telling me. I don't want to have something else for her to be mad at me about. I don't know if I could handle that.

I woke up the next morning and felt like crap. I took a shower hoping to feel a little better but it didn't help in the slightest. I got out and dried off. I braided my damp hair in a fishtail braid. I went to my closet to look for something comfy to wear. I grabbed my snowflake leggings, thinking that they fit with the season. I put on a maroon sweater that used to be my dad's. It was so big on me that it was practically a dress. I put on my black boots and then headed down the stairs. Seth was sitting at the table eating cereal and playing on his phone. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. I sat next to him to look at what was on his phone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked without looking at me.

"I'm just really confused right now," I said sighing and eating my cereal.

"Well we are going to Derek's after school so maybe he can help," he suggested standing up and walking to the sink.

"That starts today?" I asked following him with my bowl.

He nodded, "Dude, you didn't even eat your cereal."

"I'm not hungry," I sighed, grabbing my backpack and heading towards the door.

Seth followed behind me and unlocked the car. We both got in and he started the car. The drive to school was uneventful. I was left alone in my thoughts for a while.

"I have to tell you something," Seth said suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Derek is building a pack."

"I thought we already knew that," I questioned.

"Well I thought he would find turned werewolves but apparently he is turning people. I met one of them last night," Seth explained calmly.

"Last night? When? You were with me all night," I was suddenly confused.

"After you went to sleep he called me and said we had to have a pack meeting and since you aren't technically apart of the pack, I couldn't tell you. I got there and Derek introduced me to his other beta. His name is Isaac or something. He was terrified. I don't think Derek prepared him for all of this," Seth explained as he parked the car.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"So you can warn Scott," he said getting out of the car.

I followed after him, "Why can't you warn Scott?"

"He wouldn't believe me if I did," he said as he walked away to his first class.

I rolled my eyes. Damn him and his long legs. Why must I be so short? I was internally whining about my own problems when I saw Stiles ahead of me. I don't know what came over me but I wanted him so badly right then. He was talking to Scott and animatedly waving his arms. He looked so good. I needed to talk to him before we did anything though. I ran to catch up to him before class started.

**Stiles' POV**

I was talking to Scott about the moon tonight when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and saw Emma who looked adorable. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Scott?" she said looking at him, "Can I steal Stiles for a second?"

"Of course, you can have him," Scott said with a laugh as he walked away.

I turned around to begin to walk. I reached out, taking a chance, and grabbed Emma's hand. She smiled and intertwined our fingers.

"So what did you need to steal me for?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we should talk about things," she explained biting her lip.

"Things? What kind of things?" I asked getting nervous.

"Us kind of things," she said looking at my face.

"Oh," I gulped.

"I'll start," she said taking a breath, "I don't want to see anyone else but I would understand if you do. I want to be exclusive like just us, dating, seeing where this goes? Unless you don't want that in which case that is fine and I should probably just shut up."

I laughed, "You want us to be exclusive?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"I didn't realize we weren't," I said with a laugh.

She smiled, "Well I guess that's all cleared up then."

We had reached her locker and I was waiting patiently for her to switch her books. A thought came to my mind that I'm surprised I hadn't thought of sooner.

"So now that we are like 'official', can I kiss you whenever I want?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

She snorted, "Is that even a question?"

I smiled, "I'm glad cause I have been wanting to do this for a while now."

She closed her locker and I grabbed her waist. I kissed her gently on the lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She played with my hair and tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back. She pouted at me while she had her arms around my neck still.

"Why did you pull away?" she asked.

"We can't show everything to the public on our first day together," I said with a smirk.

"You are such a tease," she said smiling. She grabbed her bag from the floor and began to walk to class. I stood behind her watching her walk away for a little bit. I can't believe that she is officially mine. I can call her my girlfriend and she won't get pissed and I won't be confused. "Are you coming to class or are you going to look at my ass all day?" she asked with her hand on her hip. I hadn't even realized that she had stopped and turned to face me.

"Sorry, I was just distracted by you and everything that just happened," I said walking to catch up with her.

She smiled and reached out for my hand. I grabbed hers and held on to it tightly. I want to remember this moment forever. When life was semi normal and I walked down the hallway with my girlfriend for the first time. Let me rephrase that, my first girlfriend for the first time. Maybe we could be normal teenagers for once.

**Emma's POV**

Stiles and I began to act like a couple during the day. Seth and Scott noticed. I went to my locker at the end of the day and began to switch my books out for the evening. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a smile spread across my face. I closed my locker and turned around to face Stiles.

"Hello," Stiles said with a smirk, pulling me closer.

"Hello to you too," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"So I think we should hang out after detention," he suggested.

"I think that that is a great idea," I agreed.

"Cool, wanna walk to the classroom with me?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"I can't, I have to go meet Seth," I said looking at my feet. I really didn't want to tell him about Derek but I didn't really have a choice.

"Why? I can drive you home," he asked confused.

"I have training with Derek right after school," I said with a sigh.

"You what?!" he shrieked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I have training," I explained quietly.

"For what?" he asked in a quieter tone.

I pulled him into one of the corridors with a door to a classroom. I took a deep breath and began explaining to Stiles what Derek, Seth, and I had discussed.

"I'm not changing. Tonight is the full moon and so far I don't feel any different. I need to prepare myself for the fact that I might not be a werewolf. I need to be able to protect myself somehow. Derek agreed to help me figure out if I am a werewolf or not. If I'm not then he agreed to help train me."

"When was this decided?" he asked with a slight glare.

"Seth and I went to the Hale house after school yesterday," I said calmly.

"So Seth knows about this?" he asked in a jealous tone.

"Yes, he talked me into going to Derek's because he is joining his pack," I explained getting frustrated.

"So he knew before I did?" he asked rhetorically.

"That's what this is about?" I asked rolling my eyes, "I'm telling you now because this is the first time we have been able to talk about it."

"We could have talked about it this morning," he mumbled.

I dropped his hand, "Well sorry I didn't bring it up sooner. So am I not allowed to have a life now?"

"Emma, that's not what I meant," he sighed reaching for my hand.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked annoyed.

"I meant that I wished you had told me sooner so I would be in the know too. I get jealous of Seth and the fact that he knew about this before I did. I just want us to have a special thing and with Seth around, I feel like it's impossible," he said with a slight frown.

It was hard to stay mad at him. He was too cute when he made that face. Plus I understood where he was coming from. I would have been pissed if Lydia or Allison knew about something before I did.

"I understand but you need to understand that I have to do this for myself to stay sane," I explained.

"I get that, I just wish you had told me sooner that's all," he said with a sigh.

I smiled at him and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. We hugged for a little while until his phone started vibrating and I pulled away.

"Scott is trying to figure out something about Isaac. He is with Derek though. I have to get to detention before Harris is pissed. Will Seth drive you to meet Derek?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Isaac the other beta?" I asked sighing.

"You knew?!" he shrieked.

"I didn't know he was a student but I knew that Derek was turning people to build a pack," I explained as we walked towards the chemistry room.

"How did you know this?" he asked.

"Seth told me," I explained running to catch up with him.

"How did he know?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"He joined Derek's pack. I told you that," I explained crossing my arms.

"I was probably distracted by the whole Derek thing. You need to go with Seth so something bad doesn't happen. See you after detention?" he asked.

"Of course. Text me when you are done," I said.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He crashed his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by my waist. He entered his tongue into my mouth. I bit his lip as I pulled away.

"You need to get to detention," I sighed biting my lip.

"Ugh, but you are so much better to spend time with than Mr. Harris," he sighed putting his forehead on mine.

"The longer we spend time together now, the less time we have later," I said with a laugh.

He snorted, "Fine but it will be the longest two hours of my life."

"Well we will have to make up for lost time then," I said with a wink, "Now go before time is added."

"See you later," he said as he walked into the classroom.

I walked out to meet Seth at the car. He was pacing in front of the car. I ran over to him and he sighed and basically pushed me into the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put my bag in the back seat.

"We need to go meet Derek," he explained racing down the street.

"What's the big deal? He and Scott are at Isaac's. So what?" I asked confused.

"Emma," Seth sighed, "Isaac killed his dad."

"Well, that is pretty serious then," I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Emma's POV**

By the time we got to Isaac's, based purely off of Seth following Derek's scent, I had figured out that I really wasn't needed. Derek and Scott had gone to Isaac's to look at the incriminating evidence apparently. Seth decided that he needed to go help them and I obviously can't take care of myself. So here I am, standing around while all of them are in the basement whispering. Every time I have tried to ask them what is going on, they just ignore me or tell me to go back upstairs. It's been about an hour since we got to Isaac's and my phone starts ringing. I look down at the screen relieved to see Stiles' name flash across it.

"Hey," I say calmly.

"Hey, Harris literally just let me out of detention and he had my phone the whole time. Are you still with Derek, Seth, and Scott?" he asked in a rushed tone.

"Yeah, unfortunately," I mumble.

"Good, tell them that I am coming to pick up Derek," he said and I heard a car start in the background.

"Why?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because the Argents sent a man to kill Isaac and I don't think I can stop him on my own. I'll be there in five minutes," he states, hanging up the phone.

I go to the stairs and tell Derek what Stiles just told me.

"Okay, you are coming with me," he states grabbing my arm and pulling me with him.

"Hell no," Seth argues, following us.

"Why not?" I asked frustrated.

"Because it will get you hurt," he states.

"And her staying her with two betas on a full moon won't?" Derek snaps back at him.

Seth looks at me and knows that he isn't going to win this argument. Stiles honks the horn and Derek pulls me with him out the door. We both get in the Jeep and Stiles looks at Derek like he is crazy.

"Drive please," Derek says with gritted teeth.

"Why are you here?" Stiles turns around and asks me.

"Can we just talk about that later? We are running out of time," I say running my hands over my face.

Stiles looks like he wants to argue with me but decides against it. Derek huffs as Stiles finally pulls out of the driveway and toward the police station. The ride there is quiet but very tension filled. We pull into the parking lot and Stiles starts to nervously ramble.

"There is a lock box with all of the keys in my dad's office. If we can get to that then we can get to Isaac. We just have to get past the front desk," Stiles says quickly.

"I'll distract her," Derek says moving to get out of the car.

"Whoa, you aren't going in there!" Stiles pulls on Derek's arm. Derek sends him a look that could kill, "I'm taking my hand off. You are a person of interest, you can't go in there."

"An innocent person of interest," Derek states.

"You? Innocent?" Stiles guffaws.

"Seriously? We don't have time for this!" I yell from the back seat, "How will you distract her?"

Derek is quiet and just looks at me and Stiles, "Complete silence, that should work perfectly," Stiles says sarcastically.

"Just trust me," Derek says getting out of the car.

Stiles turns around and looks at me. He opens his mouth and I know that he is going to ask why I left Isaac's house so I stop him.

"I told you that I will explain later," I state getting out of the car.

He follows me silently and we both enter the building. We see Derek and the receptionist flirting. I smirk and continue towards the sheriff's office. Stiles and I walk in and he heads over to the lock box.

"Uh oh," he says in a scary tone.

"What?" I ask going over to him.

"Stay here," he says pushing me into the room and closing the door.

I cross my arms and pout but I know it is no use. I'm going to listen to Stiles because the office is probably the safest place for me right now. I sit in on of the chairs for about two minutes before I hear the alarms going off. I try to wait longer but I can't because I get that feeling in my stomach that something is wrong. I run out of the office and down the hallway. I run over to where Stiles is being held by the hunter and pull him away. Isaac comes out of nowhere and pushes me into one wall and the hunter into the other. Stiles falls next to me and pulls me into a corner partially out of Isaac's sight. Derek walks into the room and steps on the needle that was in the hunter's hand. He roars and I cringe as Isaac cowards into the wall. I look at Stiles and he is looking at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"I'm the alpha," Derek says plainly. He grabs Isaac and they leave the room.

I look back at Stiles and he is still looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Your eyes," he says barely above a whisper.

"What about them?" I ask.

"They are glowing," he says.

"Glowing? Like yellow? Like Scott's?" I ask getting excited.

He shakes his head, "No, they're green."

I look down at my hands to see if I see any claws but I don't. What I do see are three giant cuts in my stomach. Stiles follows my line of sight and sits up straight.

"Shit," he mumbles, "We have to take you to the doctor."

"No," I almost yell. He flinches and I soften my tone, "I'm fine, really."

He doesn't have time to answer because his dad walks in right then. Stiles moves to cover my exposed stomach with his body. I shake my head at his actions because it probably looks like he is trying to hide me from the view of the sheriff.

"He did it," he states as he points to the hunter.

The sheriff just shakes his head, "Why don't you take Emma home now."

"Great idea," Stiles states as he pulls me with him all the way out of the office.

We get in the Jeep and Stiles hands me his flannel to put on. I smile and accept it. I knew that he wanted to talk so I was waiting for him to bring up the topic that I knew was at the front of his mind but instead he brought up another one.

"Why did you leave the office?" he asks. I can tell that he is just curious. He isn't trying to pick a fight so I answer honestly.

"I heard the alarms and tried to force myself to believe that you were okay. But then I got the same feeling I got when we found Lydia and I knew that I had to follow you or something bad would happen," I said watching his face for a reaction.

"But something bad did happen," he mumbled.

"It's not that bad," I said looking at my stomach.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, "You were hurt again tonight. I keep trying to keep you safe and you keep getting hurt. How am I supposed to protect you when you keep putting yourself in danger?"

"Stiles," I warned. I didn't want him getting worked up about this. I knew he worried about my safety but it was weird to see him this stressed out about it.

He took a deep breath, "I don't know why you didn't just stay at Isaac's house. You would have been safer there anyway."

"Right with two betas on a full moon," I mumbled.

He looked at me and smirked, "I guess you would have been unsafe anywhere huh?"

I chuckled lightly, "Apparently."

He was quiet until I knew he couldn't take it anymore, "I don't like the idea of losing you or not knowing where you are and right now that's all I can really think about. All I can think about is you disappearing in the middle of the night or you getting hurt without me being there."

"What would make those thoughts go away?" I asked trying to help seeing as I am the reason he is upset anyway.

"Well having you with me would help," he said with a slight smile.

"Do you want me to spend the night?" I asked hopeful.

He smiled wider, "I would really want that."

"Then I guess I will spend the night," I said with a smile across my face.

Shortly after, we pulled into his driveway. We both got out of the Jeep and went inside the house. I followed him up to his room. We walked in and I moved to sit on the bed.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt or something?" he asked as he took his shirt off.

"Sure," I said watching him undress.

He got an old lacrosse shirt out of his dresser and threw it to me. Because I was distracted by his physique, it hit me in the face.

"Quit checking me out, Baker," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, you are just so nice to look at," I said with confidence that came from nowhere.

I took my, now ripped, shirt off and put the one he gave me on. I took my pants off and sat back down on his bed.

"Do you maybe want to…um…" Stiles trailed off.

"Not tonight," I said softly. He looked disappointed, "But I do want to try something."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I think that since I made you really worried tonight, I should make you feel better," I said with a smirk.

**Stiles' POV**

Her words rang in my ears. She was going to make me feel better. The only thing that came to mind was a blow job and honestly I didn't know if I wanted that or not.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked as I swallowed.

She smirked at me from her position on my bed. She slowly sat up. I couldn't believe that she was finally mine. She was sitting on my bed looking at me with innocent eyes but a smirk that told me that I was about to have my world rocked.

She knelt down in front of me and I got hard almost instantly. There weren't a lot of clothes to get around so she just pulled my boxers down and my dick sprang free. She put her hand around the base and moved them towards the tip. I gasped at the sensation. She slowly put her mouth on the tip and gave it a light kiss. She looked at me and I could tell that she was asking if she could go further. I nodded and bit my lip trying to restrain myself from grabbing her hair. She slowly put me in her mouth.

"Shit," I breathed as I reached my hands down lightly grabbing her hair.

She began to hum as she moved her mouth back and forth taking more of me in every time. She trailed her tongue down the underside of my shaft slowly and my hips involuntarily thrusted into her mouth. She gagged a little and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," I said bending down.

She pushed me back up and went back to licking the tip. I moaned her name and a few curse words as she sucked hard on the tip and then clenched her throat as she took more of me in. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. She began to move her hand in time with her mouth and I lost it. I came into her mouth and grabbed onto her hair. She swallowed all of it and stood up. She helped me get my boxers on and then gave me a light kiss. She turned around and climbed into my bed.

I looked at her stunned that she was acting like this after what had just happened. "Where did that come from?"

She looked at me nervously, "I know you have been stressed lately and I'm not really ready to have sex again but I thought that you deserved something to relax you. Did it work?'

"Uh yeah," I said as I got into my bed.

We both got under the covers and she crawled into my chest. I played with her hair lightly as she put her head on my chest.

"Hey Stiles?" she asked softly.

"Hm?" I asked not completely coherent.

"I'm really glad I have you in my life," she said and I heard a slight crack in her voice.

"I feel the same way," I said with a smile.

She turned her head and lightly kissed my chest. I kissed the top of her head. We both fell asleep holding onto each other tightly, like our lives depended on it. Because honestly, they kind of did.

**Emma's POV**

I woke up to a loud beeping in my ears. It sounded like it was right next to my head but when I opened my eyes, there was no alarm clock anywhere around me. I sat up and looked around the room. Stiles grunted from his position next to me and tried to pull me back down to lay with him. I gently pushed him off of me, trying not to wake him but I apparently failed.

"Emma," he whined, "Why are you awake so early on a Saturday?"

"You don't hear that?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Hear what?" he asked yawning.

"An alarm clock going off," I mumble.

The beeping stops and I hear someone's heartbeat. That's when I realize that the alarm that I was hearing was the sheriff's alarm. I heard walking around and turned to look at Stiles with wide eyes.

"I can hear your dad moving around," I say softly.

"Okay?" Stiles responds confused.

"Stiles," I say grabbing his face, "I can hear something that is far away."

His eyes go wide, "Holy shit."

I smile and then get an idea. I pull my, actually Stiles', shirt up so I can see my stomach. Stiles turns me so he can see my stomach. The scars are gone completely. The bite that was on my side is also gone. I have completely healed. Stiles looks at me with a smile on his face. I probably look giddy because I am smiling like crazy. He reaches out and touches my stomach. We are both too distracted by this newfound change that I don't hear his dad approaching the room. He opens the door and we both turn our heads to look at him. His eyes widen and Stiles quickly pulls my shirt back down.

"Hey dad," Stiles says.

"Good morning. I don't really want to know what happened here but promise me that you two are being safe," the sheriff says awkwardly from the doorway.

I blush and look at Stiles. He smirks and then looks at his dad, "We are. I promise dad."

The sheriff blushes and looks very flustered, "Oh well that's good then. I have to go to work now."

He closes the door and Stiles busts out laughing. I look at him and hit him in the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asks clutching his chest.

"I can't believe that just happened. And you telling him that we were having sex. That was so embarrassing," I say laying down on his bed and covering my face.

"I didn't say we were having sex I just said that we were being safe," he says. Even though my hands are over my face, I can still hear a smirk in his voice.

I feel him move next to me and I still don't take my hands off of my face. He moves his body so he is hovering over me. I feel his hot breath on my hands and I still don't move them. He grabs my wrists gently and pulls my hands down. I look into his eyes and am instantly lost in them. He leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. I play with the hair at the base of his neck and he slowly pulls away.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asks leaning his forehead on mine.

"Well I'm okay with doing this all day," I say with a smirk, "Unfortunately I have training later today with Derek."

He frowns, "What time?"

I shrug, "Whenever Seth tells me it is."

"I guess we should do this for as long as we can then," he says with a smile.

He leans back down and crashes his lips onto mine. He moves his hands to my sides and begins to move them up and down. He grabs my waist tightly and puts his other hand under my shirt and moves it up and down. I let out a slight moan and he takes that opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. He moved his hand up to grab my breast and lightly massage it. I moaned again and smirked into the kiss. He moved his mouth to kiss my neck and lightly sucked on my sweet spot. I ran my hands up his back, under his shirt and he moaned against my neck.

My phone rang from the ground and we both pulled apart. Stiles bent down and got my phone off of the floor and handed it to me.

"It's Seth," he said with an annoyed tone.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Hey, are you at Stiles'?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I'm going to come pick you up so we can go to Derek's. After last night, we need a lot of training," he says and then hangs up.

I roll my eyes and throw my phone on the floor. I groan and look at Stiles who is still hovering over me.

"Seth is coming to get me so we can go to Derek's," I say trailing my hands up and down his chest.

"Well I guess you should get dressed then," he says getting off of me.

I get up and start to put my jeans on. I take Stiles' shirt off and look for mine on the floor. I find it and the entire bottom is torn.

"Crap," I say holding it up.

"Please tell me you aren't going to wear that," he says sighing.

"Well I don't have another shirt," I argue.

"Borrow one of mine," he says going to his closet.

"Really, Stiles. It's fine," I argue.

He comes out of his closet holding a flannel, "Here you go."

I grab it and put it on. It is a little big on the arms and looks practically like a dress on me. I button it up halfway and then tie it at the waist. I rolled the sleeves up and then turned to look in the mirror. I actually looked kind of cute.

"You look so good in my clothes," Stiles says wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Maybe I should spend the night more often," I say turning to look at him.

"You know that you can spend the night whenever right?" he asks.

"I do now," I say with a smile.

We hear a horn honk and Stiles groans. We walk down stairs to go meet Seth. I open the door and start to walk towards Seth's car. Stiles grabs my arm and gently pulls me back. He smiles at the shock on my face and pulls me close to him. He crashes his lips on mine and kisses me hard. I know that he is doing it to let Seth know that we are together and I honestly don't care. He pulls away, biting my lip.

"Have fun with training," he says with a smirk.

I shake my head and walk out to Seth's car. I get to the car and Seth is trying not to laugh. I look at him confused.

"Someone is easily jealous," Seth says.

"He isn't jealous. He was just kissing me goodbye," I stated crossing my arms.

"Whatever," he says as he pulls out of the driveway.

We are driving down the road and I realize that I have no idea where we are going. I decide that I'm not going to ask. I prepare myself for this training that I do not think I am prepared for. We pull into a gravel parking lot in front of a rundown train. I get a feeling that something is really sketchy here. We get out of the car and go towards the door. We go in and Derek and Isaac are already training. Although it looks like they are just fighting each other and Derek is winning.

I move to sit on a set of stairs to my right. I sit and watch as Derek fights Isaac and Seth. There is a lot of grunting and panting. Isaac runs towards Derek and he throws him to the ground. Seth does the same from a different angle and Derek throws him in the other direction. They are both holding their heads but I can hear them healing.

"Neither of you are prepared for this," Derek snarls at them, "And you are just sitting over there. I thought you wanted to train."

I stand up and go over to them, "I do but I don't want to die. I still can't shift."

"Something happened though, tell me," he says approaching me.

I rolled my eyes, "Apparently my eyes were glowing last night and I can hear things now. Oh and my stomach healed from that jackass scratching it," I say as I point at Isaac.

"What color?" Derek asks.

"Green," I say simply.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "Are you sure?"

"Stiles told me that they were glowing green," I say confused.

"And you believe him?" Derek asks suspicious.

My jaw drops, "Of course I believe him! Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just very uncommon for a werewolf to have green eyes," Derek says walking back over to Isaac and Seth.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a werewolf," I stated crossing my arms.

"Not yet," Derek mumbles.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I ask approaching him.

"Your heartbeat hasn't risen yet," Seth says lowly.

"So?" I ask still confused.

"So, the pain that Isaac caused last night triggered some changes but your heartbeat hasn't risen enough to trigger the more obvious changes," Derek explained.

"Like me shifting?" I say understanding now.

"Yeah, you need to get your heart rate up so that we can see if you do shift," Derek says as he begins to pace.

"And how do you suggest I do that? I'm not exactly the angry type," I say walking over to Seth.

Seth snorts, "That's a lie."

I elbow him in the ribs, "I would have to get really angry though right?"

"Not necessarily, there are other ways to get your heart rate up," Derek says with a smirk.

"Like what?" I ask as Seth snorts.

"Physical activity of any kind can do it," Derek says with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean like…oh," I say blushing.

"I can assist you if you need it," Isaac says from behind me with a wink and a smirk.

"First of all, I have a boyfriend. Second of all, the last time you touched me, you left two inch deep gashes. There is no way in hell you are ever touching me again," I snap at him.

"Just go have sex with Stiles and then tell us if something happens," Seth says knowing that I would beat the shit out of Isaac if I was given enough time.

"Fine," I say as I walk towards the door, "But I'm taking the car."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Emma's POV**

I hopped into Seth's car and drove the car as fast as I could out of the driveway. I don't know why but my heart was racing and I gripped tightly onto the steering wheel. I didn't want the first time that Stiles and I have sex as a couple to be because Derek ordered me to. I don't think that Stiles would appreciate that. All I want to do is talk to my mom and I cant because she won't acknowledge my existence.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice how fast I was driving. I saw flashing lights in the rearview mirror. I groaned and pulled over. I realized how much trouble I was going to be in. I don't have my license. I'm barely sixteen years old and up until recently, I took public transportation everywhere. A license wasn't something I needed in New York. But now, I was driving illegally. I heard a tap on the window and I rolled it down. I was face to face with the Sheriff.

"Emma?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Hi Sheriff," I said my voice cracking.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I shook my head, "It's a 45 zone, and you were going 90."

My eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Sheriff, I didn't realize. I was distracted and I know it's no excuse but I have a lot on my mind right now. Give me the ticket, I deserve it."

"Emma, I – I don't want to give you a ticket. It would be a big one if I were to give it to you," he said with a slight chuckle.

"No, please. I deserve it. I deserve the ticket. I don't even have my license. I shouldn't be driving anyway," I rambled on the verge of tears.

He sighed, "How about I give you some advice instead?" I nodded weakly, "Stiles and I have talked about you recently. You're all he seems to talk about actually. Anyway, he told me about your mom. Sometimes us parents have a hard time admitting that we aren't strong enough to see our kids suffer. She probably is having a hard time since the attack. I know that as the adults we should be the first to apologize but we have too much pride for that. It might be difficult but try to talk to her. That's my advice at least."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Sheriff."

"No problem, and just for the record, Stiles and I are always here for you," he said with a smile as he walked back to his cop car.

I sighed and began to drive again, much slower this time. I had a new destination in mind though. I drove for a little bit and then pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. I knew she was at work. I walked in and realized that I didn't know if she had a surgery or not. I looked around for anyone I recognized. I saw Ms. McCall and fast walked over to her.

"Hi Ms. McCall," I said brightly.

"Emma, you know that you can call me Melissa," she said with a smile.

"I forgot my mom's schedule for today but is she in her office?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, her next surgery is in twenty minutes," Melissa responded.

"Okay, thank you," I said as I headed towards my mom's office.

I walked quickly down the hallway until I saw her name by her door. I walked in without knocking and closed the door behind me. She looked up from her computer and frowned.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well since you either haven't been home or you have been avoiding me when you are home, I decided to take matters into my own hands," I said crossing my arms.

She snorted, "You aren't always home either. You think I didn't realize that you slept at Stiles' last night."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" she asked going back to her work on her computer.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked as I sat in one of the chairs.

She sighed, "I don't want to do this right now, Emma."

"Then when do you want to do this? I am so sick and tired of you ignoring me. I'm your daughter, werewolf or not. You loved dad when he was one. Why can't you love me? Why do you want nothing to do with me?" I asked, my voice raising.

She looked away from her computer again, "Emma, I love you. That hasn't changed. I just don't understand why you would want to be a werewolf. After everything your father and I did to protect you, you choose to become the one thing we never wanted."

"I didn't choose to be bitten. I was attacked. I didn't walk up to Peter and tell him to bite me so I would become a werewolf," I explained bitterly.

"I know you didn't, but you still put yourself in that danger. We tried to protect you. Seth was supposed to be there to protect you and Stiles and Scott were supposed to protect you. You did everything in your power to go against that protection," she explained.

"That's why I wanted to be a werewolf. I wanted to protect myself. Not that it matters anymore," I mumbled.

"Why doesn't it matter?" she asked.

"I'm not changing," I explained.

"What exactly is happening to you?" she asked slowly.

"My eyes have glowed green, I can heal, and I can hear but that's it. I keep getting these like premonitions I guess you would call them. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the stomach and then my feet lead me to where danger is," I said honestly.

"What happens after that?" she asked.

"I either faint or throw up or both," I said.

She started to shake her head, "I knew this was going to happen. I told your father that it would happen but he didn't listen."

"What are you talking about?" I asked following her as she stood up.

She shook her head again, "I'll explain when I get home. I have a surgery to get to. I will be late but I promise that when I get home I will explain everything to you. Okay?"

I nodded, "I believe you."

"Okay. I will see you later. I love you sweetie," she said as she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, mom," I said with a small smile.

I walked out of her office and back towards the exit. I got to Seth's car and carefully pulled out of the parking lot. I drove towards the house. For the first time since I was in the hospital, I feel like I am in a good place. My mom and I actually talked, and about everything. It feels good to be open and honest with her. I pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of the car. I walked into the house and ran up the stairs to my room.

I decided that maybe it would be okay to have sex with Stiles. I mean I want to, but I don't know if he wants to. I guess the only way to figure it out is to look as hot as possible. I walked into my closet and began to look through my clothes. I had no clue what to put on to seduce Stiles. I have no idea what to wear.

Suddenly, I remember that I bought a corset last year for Halloween. I go to look for it in the boxes downstairs. I find it in a box with the Halloween stuff and bring it upstairs. I look for some type of bottoms to wear. I find a leather mini skirt in one of my drawers and I grab it. I put everything on and look in the mirror. I actually look kind of hot. I grab my coat from the closet by the door. I run out the door and decide to walk to Stiles' house instead of driving. I get there in about five minutes. I know the sheriff is gone since we had our little run in earlier. I let myself in and immediately head up the stairs. I walk into Stiles room to see him sitting at his desk working on something.

He turns around, "Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

I smirk at him and approach him, "No reason."

"Okay…?" he says with his eyebrows raised.

I start to unbutton the coat and I drop it to the floor. His jaw drops and he tries to stand up. I push him back onto the chair. His breath hitches in his throat. I put my knees on both sides of his legs so I am completely straddling his lap. I lean down so my lips are right by his ear.

"I want you, Stiles," I whisper.

He pulls my face towards him and crashes our lips together. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I lick his bottom lip and he lets my tongue into his mouth. He puts his hands on my hips as his mouth explores my neck and jawline. He leaves lovebites all over my skin and I moan like crazy. He picks me up as he stands up from his desk chair. He carries me over to his bed and lies me down. He doesn't break the kiss at all until my head hits the pillow.

"I thought you wanted to wait," he breathes.

I bite my lip, "I did but now I – uh."

"What?" he asked cupping my face.

I had to tell him the truth, "Promise you won't be mad, but I have to tell you this."

"I promise I won't be mad," he chuckles.

I sigh, "Derek suggested that getting my heart rate up by us having sex, I might shift."

"Oh," he gulps but doesn't pull away which is a good sign.

"I know, it's stupid but I wanted to do it. I meant what I said earlier. I want you. I have for a while but I wanted to make sure this was for real and I believe that it is. I don't want you to think that I am just doing this because Derek told me to," I ramble.

He smirks, "You didn't think this was real? Emma, I like you so much that I can't think about anything but you, I can't talk about anything but you, I miss you when you aren't here, I literally do not know what I would do without you."

I smile at his words, "I feel the same way."

He smiles and kisses me. It's gentler this time. Like he is trying to tell me that he meant everything he said. I know that he did. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. I bite my lip and pull him back to me. I crash my lips on his and flip us over. I straddle his hips and pull on his shirt. He moves so I can take it off of him. I kiss down his chest and move to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. I pull them off of him. I crawl back up to his face. I kiss his neck and I feel him gulp. I pull back and look at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"As hot as this outfit is, we gotta get it off of you," he said with a smirk.

I giggled as he flipped us over. He pulled my skirt down and started to try and unhook my corset. I could feel him getting frustrated. He grunted and looked at me with a frown. I lightly pushed him off of me. I unhooked the corset and threw it to his floor. He leaned down and began to kiss my neck. I moaned when he hit my sweet spot. I arched my back into him, hitting my hips on his.

He groaned and moved over for a second. He reached onto his dresser and grabbed a condom. He pulled his boxers down and pulled my panties down too. He put on the condom and quickly thrusted himself into me. I moaned at the sensation that I hadn't felt in the longest time. He started to move after a while and I knew he wasn't going to last that long. I wasn't going to last that long either. He sucked on my neck as he was thrusting and I moaned his name. I continued to moan his name and he started to thrust frantically. I felt my orgasm building and as he bit down on my neck, I came around him. I bit his neck as I came and he came in the condom shortly after.

He pulled out and lied on the bed next to me. I cuddled into his side and sighed. I looked up and saw blood on his neck. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Your neck," I whispered, reaching up to touch it.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's bleeding," I state.

"Huh?" he gets up and goes over to his mirror. He reaches up to touch it, "Shit."

"I bit you didn't I?" I ask panicking.

He goes to his bathroom and runs the water to clean it off. He comes back into the room, "It's just a scratch, I'm fine."

"No, I hurt you," I say getting up from the bed and wrapping the sheet around me.

"Emma, I'm fine," he states crossing over to me.

"No, I don't know what I did," I admit running my hand through my hair.

"You shifted," Stiles says putting his arms on my shoulders.

"And I hurt you," I argued.

"Emma, I don't care if you hurt me. I'm fine," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Stiles," I said and my voice cracked.

"Babe, it's okay," he said kissing my head.

I smiled, "Babe?"

"What? Do you not like it?" he asked pulling away.

"I like it, it's cute," I said smiling.

"Come on," he said dragging me back to his bed.

"Why?" I asked as he pulled me with him.

"Cause I want to cuddle with my girlfriend," he said pulling me onto the bed with him.

I smiled, "Fine, but I have to go home later."

"Why? You can spend the night. My dad doesn't care," he argued pulling me closer.

"I went to see my mom at work today. I told her about everything that has happened and hasn't happened but I guess I need to give her an update now. She said something about telling my father that something like this would happen and then she got called into surgery and said we would talk when she got home. Then she made some remark about how I actually have to be home in order for that to happen. Whatever that means," I sigh.

"It's good you talked to her," he said, "Maybe now you can get some answers."

"Maybe," I said sighing.

It's quiet for a while. Both of us breathing, thinking, and just enjoying each other's company. I realize that he is looking at me and his heart beat speeds up.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you want to go again," I said laughing.

"You know me so well," he says turning to hover over me.

I laugh as he leans down to kiss me. This is what I want to remember from this time. Everything in the supernatural world might be going to shit but I have Stiles. Stiles is like the light in the darkness of this freaking world. I have him to hold me and make me feel like I'm not crazy. It makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Emma's POV**

After spending hours together at Stiles', I decided that I should probably get home. I reluctantly got out of Stiles' bed and began to get myself ready.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked going to his dresser.

"Not if it means you have to leave," Stiles whined from his bed.

"I have to leave, so I'm either leaving naked or in the outfit I came here in which would make my mother ask questions or you are going to lend me clothes," I stated pulling out a pair of his boxers.

"Fine, borrow my clothes. It's not like I need them or anything," he said sarcastically.

I pulled on an old lacrosse shirt and put my hair up in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror and I knew that my mom would know what we were doing regardless of what I was wearing but I still had to try and hide it. I turned around and saw that Stiles had moved to put his boxers on but he was just standing there watching me.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said walking over to me.

I blushed, "Stiles…"

"No, you really are. I'm so happy you are finally mine," he said wrapping his arms around me.

We stood there for a while until I pulled away. I wanted to stay with Stiles but I knew I had to get back to my mom.

"Wanna give me a ride home?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course I do," he said with a smirk.

He finished getting dressed in a shirt and jeans. We headed downstairs and then outside to the Jeep. Stiles ran ahead of me and opened the passenger side door. I rolled my eyes but got in anyway. The ride to my house was quiet. Stiles and I were just holding hands and enjoying each other's company. We pulled into my driveway and my mom wasn't home yet. I sighed but made no move to get out of the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked turning to face me.

"I mean I don't really know what to expect from this conversation. I'm really worried that she is going to say that I'm a disappointment. I don't know if I can handle that," I admitted.

Stiles frowned, "You know that I'm always here if you need to talk about it."

"I know that," I said smiling.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said leaning over the console to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight," he said as I got out of the Jeep.

"Goodnight, babe," I yelled over my shoulder with a smirk.

"See? It is cute!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head and went to the front door. I walked in and quickly ran upstairs to change. I took off Stiles' lacrosse shirt and put on a sports bra and an old swimming and diving t-shirt. I kept his boxers on so I could have some type of him with me during this conversation. I brushed my hair out and then put it up in a messy bun. I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. I came to the bottom step as my mom came in the front door.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hi," she said walking briskly into the kitchen.

I followed quickly behind her and sat at the kitchen table. While I was waiting for her to start this discussion, I noticed that the house was too quiet.

"Where is Seth?" I asked.

"His car is in the driveway, is he not here?" she asked as she made what looked like spaghetti.

"I don't think so," I said slowly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really," I said bitterly.

"Honey, I want to have this conversation but I'm worried that you are going to get mad at me," she said turning around to face me.

"I promise I won't get mad," I said.

She took a deep breath and came over to the table. She sat down, "The reason my parents didn't approve of your father wasn't just because he was a werewolf. It was also because they were, are I guess, psychics."

"So? Isn't that just like a hobby or something?" I asked confused.

She shook her head, "It is a genetic thing like being a werewolf or being a human. It skipped a generation with me. I have some of the psychic abilities but it's more like intuition than anything else."

"What does this have to do with me and the bite?" I asked getting more confused.

"I told your father that I thought the bite would bring out your psychic side. He didn't agree with me. He thought that his genes overrode mine. We had many arguments about it but you are the only child to have these genes so no one really knew what would happen. Before he died, he told me that the choice would end up being yours. I thought that you would choose to be human that's why I had such a hard time with your choice," she said slowly.

I felt my jaw drop, "So the reason that I keep having premonitions and fainting and whatnot is because of my psychic genes?" she nodded, "And why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"I thought I was protecting you," she said lowly.

I nodded, "So can I control it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I shifted earlier tonight which means that I'm a werewolf now. I can control that. I can't control the premonitions because I keep fainting from them," I explained.

She shook her head, "I don't know how to answer that."

I sighed, "Well then I don't know what to do."

"I have thought about calling your grandparents since your dad died. I-I hesitated because of the things that happened with the alpha but now, I think we should have them visit. At least then you can get some answers," she said looking at her hands.

"Mom," I said reaching across the table to grab her hands, "I don't need answers. I can figure it out on my own."

"But you shouldn't have to," she said softly, "I'll call them tomorrow."

I nodded, "Only if you want to."

"I do," she smiled slightly, "Fifteen years is too long to go without talking to your mom."

"A week is too long," I said with a slight laugh.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me today. I'm sorry I'm so stubborn," she said softly.

"It's fine, one of us had to make the move eventually right?" I asked standing up to go to bed.

"Are you going to bed now?" she asked standing up.

I nodded, "Today has been eventful."

She crossed over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "I've missed you sweetie. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom," I said hugging her tightly.

I let go and turned to go upstairs as she turned to go back to her cooking. Even though I am apparently really supernatural, I feel okay. I think that I can get through this. I got in the shower and let the water wash away everything from the past week. The worries, the uncertain, and the scary. I felt okay. I was a werewolf and also a psychic apparently. I had a boyfriend who was amazing. And I can protect myself. Everything is going okay.

**Stiles' POV**

"Did you talk to Emma yet?" Scott asked as we walked into school.

"Not yet," I mumbled.

"You were with her all day yesterday," he exclaimed.

"Yeah and we weren't exactly talking," I said flailing my arms.

"Dude, seriously? All day?" he asked looking disgusted.

"Well it was originally a demand from Derek but then we decided that we should do it cause of how we feel about each other," I explained.

"What does Derek have to do with your sex life?" he snorted as we got to his locker.

"Apparently sex would help Emma shift and it did so he was right about that," I said kind of bitterly.

"She shifted?" he whisper-yelled.

I pointed to my neck, "Do you not see the teeth marks on my neck?"

"Dude, she could have hurt you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my god, she wasn't going to hurt me. It was unexpected. Stop acting like such a girl. You can just as easily hurt Allison," I argued.

"Fine, whatever. Go talk to Emma, she is totally listening in on this conversation," Scott said walking away.

I turned around and saw Emma at her locker with a smirk. She was wearing a short white, lace skirt and a red v-neck sweater. Her hair was in its naturally pretty curls and she was wearing dark red lipstick. Every time she wears lipstick, I want to kiss her so much. Plus her in short skirts is pretty damn sexy. I walked over to her and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Good morning," I said brightly.

"Good morning to you too," she said still looking in her locker.

"So I have a question for you," I started.

"What kind of question?" she asked smugly.

"A good kind of question," I said. She snorted but nodded at me to continue, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered.

"Good, cause you and I are going on an official date," I said excited.

"Oooh, where to?" she asked closing her locker door.

"I can't tell you that!" I exclaimed flailing my arms.

"Okay, geez," she said laughing.

I smiled at her, "I promise it will be fun."

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that," she said with a wink.

"So how did your talk with your mom go last night?" I asked curious.

"Apparently her side of my family are psychics. Which means that when I was bit my psychic abilities came out or something. I don't know. All I know is that my mom is calling my grandparents so they can come teach me how to control it and whatnot," she rambled.

"Wow. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, still kind of processing. I really just need a night of normal fun, so a date sounds perfect," she said with a smile.

I nodded, "I need to tell you something before our normal night then."

"What?" she asked her eyes getting wide.

"I didn't want to tell you this during our day together yesterday but there is something else in town. We don't know what it is but it was at Isaac's when Scott and Seth were there during the full moon. It's not a big deal and it didn't kill them but it might be dangerous. We think it killed Isaac's dad," I explained calmly.

She looked to the floor. Why couldn't Scott or Seth have told her this? I don't like having to be the one to tell her the scary or unsettling news. She was shaking her head. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head to look at me. She looked mad and I was worried that it was directed at me.

"Things can never be normal can they?" she said with a frown.

I shook my head, "Unfortunately not."

"Well then let's enjoy the semi-normal that we have right now," she said sticking her hand out.

I grabbed her hand and walked with her to our class. We were just walking and holding each other's hands. It felt like we were a normal couple for once. You couldn't even tell that one of us was a werewolf. I wonder what this meant for us. Her newfound information about her family. She is probably not going to want to talk about it for a while but I need to be there for her when she does. I know it will be soon.

We got to class and sat in our usual seats. Scott wasn't there yet so we were just talking to each other. I smiled at Emma when she was telling me her conversation with her mom. I didn't realize that I was staring at her until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a snort.

"I'm just really glad that you trust me," I said honestly.

She smiled and blushed, "You're my boyfriend and my best friend. Who else would I talk about this with?"

"Well I guess I mean that I'm glad we have communication in our relationship," I said with a smirk.

"Me too," she said leaning across the aisle and giving me a chaste kiss.

**Emma's POV**

Gym sucked. Why are high school students required to do shit like this? I'm a werewolf and it practically kills me every day. Right now, we were climbing a rock wall. As a person who has amazing agility and reflexes, I'm still afraid of heights. They give me anxiety. I don't get it because I know it won't kill me and I will probably land on my feet but it's still terrifying.

"Stilinski, Erica, you're both up," Coach yelled.

"Good luck," I whispered to Stiles as he walked by.

He smirked and winked at me. I shook my head. He began to climb up and made it to the top pretty quickly. He descended back down and landed on his feet. I noticed that Erica hadn't really moved that far up. I felt that tightening in my stomach again. I walked over to the mat. Stiles came over to me to give me a hug but I walked past him and over to the rock wall.

"Erica?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Baker," Coach said sternly, "What are you doing over here? Go back in your line."

"Erica? Are you okay?" I asked her, ignoring Coach.

"It could be the height, she is epileptic," Allison suggested.

"She's what?" Coach screeched, "Why don't people tell me these things?"

I rolled my eyes, "Erica, push off the wall okay? The mat will catch you and so will I. You won't get hurt, I promise."

"O-o-okay," she stuttered softly.

She slowly let go and pushed off the wall barely. She started to descend and I caught her by the rope. She landed ungracefully on her feet on the mat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"I'm fine," she mumbled without looking at me, "Thank you."

"Okay, everyone go to the locker rooms now, gym is over," Coach yelled as he blew his whistle.

The girls headed towards the locker room and the boys headed towards theirs. I was walking with Allison and Lydia but I wasn't really listening to them until we got to our lockers and began changing.

"Are you excited for tonight, Emma?" Allison asked brightly.

"Yeah, Stiles was so secretive about it this morning though," I said with a blush.

"I wish they would tell us where we were going so we could dress appropriately," Lydia whined.

"Wait," I said, a lump rising in my throat, "You're going?"

"Yeah. Scott and me are going and then you, Stiles, and Lydia are tagging along," Allison said oblivious.

"Oh, right," I said softly getting changed quickly.

I felt my stomach tighten again. I didn't know if it was because of what Allison had just informed me or if it was because I was having a premonition. I guessed that it was a premonition so I quickly walked out of the locker room. I let my feet carry me to where they wanted to go. I entered the gym and quickly saw why I was having a premonition. Erica had climbed the rock wall and her heart was racing. She was shaking. I ran to the mat and caught her just as she fell from the wall. She was having a seizure. I noticed this as Scott, Stiles, and Allison entered the gym.

"Lie her on her side," Allison said loudly.

I tried to turn Erica but my vision was getting foggy. I heard Scott say something to me about how I knew but I just shook my head. I tried to stand up and I ended up falling over. I hit the gym floor and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the nurse's office. I slowly sat up, learning from last time. I looked to my right and saw other kids on cots. I held my head and walked over to the nurse's desk.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Sweetie, you need to go lie down some more," she said sweetly.

"I'm fine. It happens a lot," I explained.

"Is it a stress thing?" she asked taking notes.

"Yeah, kind of," I lied.

"Well I called your mother and she said that you would probably be okay. She has surgeries all day apparently. Will you be okay to go back to class?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I should be," I stated.

"Well come back here if you start to feel woozy again, okay?" she said handing me a pass.

I nodded, "Thanks."

I walked out of her office and back to the locker room. I needed to find my bag and I also needed to figure out what time it was. I grabbed my bag and pulled my phone out of its front pocket. It was going to be lunch in like 5 minutes. No point in going to class now. I rolled my eyes and walked to the lunch room. The kids that were lucky enough to get out early were already eating. I found a table and sat down. I laid my head on my arms on the table. My head was throbbing but I couldn't miss school because of these stupid premonitions. A loud thud reached my ears. I groaned and looked up. I saw Stiles smiling brightly at me. I almost smiled back until I remembered that I was mad at him. I laid my head back down.

"What no 'hello'?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I lifted my head up a little bit, "Hello," I snapped. I laid my head back down.

"Wow, are you okay? Are you hurt from when you fainted? Do you want to go back to the nurse?" he asked with genuine concern.

I sat up, "What is this Twenty Questions?" I snapped.

His eyes widened, "For real though are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped. I knew I was being mean but I couldn't stop. It was like word vomit. I didn't feel good, I was mad, and those two combined did not make me a happy person.

A look of hurt flashed across his face, "You know why I care. Did I do something?"

I sighed, "This date you planned, were you planning on telling me that Scott and Allison were going?"

He nodded, "When I told Scott what we were doing, he wanted to come along so we made it a double date. I figured it could be fun."

"Right and Lydia? Is she a part of their date or ours?" I snapped narrowing my eyes at him.

His jaw dropped. He looked like a fish out of water, gulping for air. His mouth was opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat at the table.

"When you figure out your answer to that easy as hell question, let me know," I said bitterly.

I stormed out of the lunchroom and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly. I looked up and saw who I ran into, "Erica?" I didn't even recognize her. Her hair was smooth and she had makeup caked onto her face. She was in a slutty outfit. I instantly knew what had happened.

"Hi Emma," she said with a smirk, "Thank you so much for today."

"Yeah, no problem," I stuttered.

"See you around," she said with a wink.

I nodded, dumbfounded. I turned to walk to my locker and eat in the hallway when I saw a black Camaro sitting in the circle drive. I stormed out the door and over to the car. Derek smirked at me.

"Where is Seth?" I asked, the one question that has been on my mind all day.

"He has been staying with me," he explained calmly.

"Why? He has a house and a family," I snapped.

"Wow, what happened to you today?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Come on, you can trust me, remember? I'm your alpha," he said confidently.

I snorted, "You are not my alpha."

"What are you an omega now?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, I just will not be a part of a pack that insists on turning teenagers," I said with a smirk as I turned on my heel and walked back towards the school.

As I walked back up the steps, I passed Erica. She waved at me and then hurried over to the Camaro. I continued walking and I passed Scott and Stiles. They looked at me confused. I just shook my head and kept walking. They followed me back into the school. I knew they wanted me to stop but I kept walking. Scott ran to catch up with me. I stopped when he stood in front of me.

"Did you know?" he asked accusingly.

"No, how would I know?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know, Seth could have told you," Scott argued.

I snorted, "I haven't seen Seth since yesterday morning."

"Really?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, they have day long training now which means he can't be around his family or live in our house," I explained sadly.

"Wait, so you didn't join Derek's pack?" Stiles asked coming over to me and Scott.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you this before, he was training me. That's it. I don't need a pack."

"We can be your pack," Scott suggested.

"Thanks," I said softly, "I have to go to the nurse now."

I walked around them and headed towards the nurse's office. I needed to go home. I would walk if I had to. I felt like I was being ridiculous about everything. People are being turned into werewolves and all I can think about is Stiles still being in love with Lydia.

I walked into the nurse's office and saw Gerard standing at her desk. I have never seen him before but I knew it was him. He gave me the chills. He turned and saw me standing in the doorway. He smiled but it looked forced.

"You must be Emma," he said approaching me.

"Yes," I said sticking my hand out. I even have manners when I'm terrified apparently.

He shook my hand and then dropped it, "Are you feeling okay after you fainted today?"

"I actually have a really bad headache," I explained.

"That's too bad," he said shaking his head, "Is there any way it can heal itself?"

It took everything in me not to gasp. He was straight up asking me if I could heal myself. I tried to keep a calm look on my face, "I don't think brains have that type of power."

"You would be surprised by what a superior brain can do," he said calmly.

I nodded, "Right."

"The nurse said that this is a common occurrence. How long has it been going on? Since Winter Formal?" he suggested.

"No, since about last week. I have a doctor's appointment sometime this week about it," I lied smoothly.

He smiled his creepy smile, "Well I'm glad it isn't from your attack."

"You and me both, sir," I replied politely.

"Well I will let you get to the nurse now," he said walking around me, "Have a good day, Miss Baker."

"You too, Mr. Argent," I replied with a smile.

He walked away and my heart was pounding. Today was not my day. Supernatural was falling to shit, my love life was falling to shit, and now this? I don't know how much more I can handle.

"Is it okay if I head home?" I asked the nurse.

She frowned, "Of course, sweetie. I will call your mom."

I nodded and sat down on one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs. I heard the nurse on the phone with an intern at the hospital. My mom must still be in surgery. I heard the nurse hang up and come over to me.

"Someone named Seth is coming to get you," she said hoping I would know who that was.

"Okay, thank you," I replied.

"No problem sweetie, feel better," she said with a smile.

I nodded and headed out of the office. I saw Stiles and Scott talking quietly by the main entrance. I tried to walk past them without them noticing but I failed.

"Can we talk?" Stiles asked, stopping me.

I sighed, "Seth is here. I have to go."

"Why is Seth here?" he asked.

"He is coming to pick me up so I can go home," I snapped.

"I could have given you a ride," he mumbled.

"You could have done a lot of things," I replied coolly.

"Emma, please just –," he started.

"No, Stiles. I have to go," I said brushing past him.

I walked out the door and to Seth's car. He looked at me with wide eyes as I slammed the car door shut. I glared at him and he drove out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

"Do you want to talk about why you haven't been home in 36 hours?" I asked.

"Point taken," he said with a snort.

The drive was silent. My head felt like it was pounding still. I just wanted to go to sleep and sleep today way. We pulled into the driveway and I quickly got out of the car. I ran up the stairs and changed into Stiles' boxers that I stole yesterday and a sports bra. I climbed into my bed and felt the tears fall. Today was the hardest thing on the planet. This morning Stiles and I were fine and now I don't even know where we stand. This morning Isaac was the only other beta besides Seth and now there could be multiples. Maybe if I sleep, everything will be back to normal. I cried myself to sleep. I sleep a peaceful and easy sleep. No nightmares. Maybe everything would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Stiles' POV**

I knew that I had to do something to get Emma to forgive me. I should have never told Allison that it was okay to ask Lydia to join us. I can't believe that I forgot about Emma being jealous of Lydia.

"What should I do?" I whined to Scott.

"I don't know, you really screwed it up though," he said with a snort.

"You aren't helping," I screeched, flailing my arms at him.

"Ask her to go out before hand," he suggested.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Like take her to dinner before you come meet us at the ice rink," he explained.

I nodded, "That's perfect."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Will you be okay getting to work?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, go get your girl," he said with a smirk.

I nodded and ran out of the school. I got to my car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot to head over to Emma's. When I got there, no one was home. At least, none of their cars were in the driveway. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I tried the door knob and lucked out. It was open. I silently cheered and went into the house. I walked up the stairs to Emma's room. She was sleeping in her bed. She looked so peaceful. Part of me didn't want to wake her but another part of me knew that I needed to. I walked over to her bed and sat down. She moved a little bit but didn't wake up.

"Emma," I said gently touching her arm. She didn't move. "Emma," I said louder, tapping her arm a little harder. She still didn't move. Then I got an idea. I leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back but I couldn't tell if she was awake or not. I knew she was awake when she put her arms around my neck. I gently pulled away.

"Hey," I said softly.

She dropped her arms from around my neck, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize," I said moving so she could sit up. She sat up and I saw that she was just wearing a sports bra. I have seen her naked multiple times but she still made me nervous. I swallowed as I looked from her chest to her face.

"Then apologize," she said with a frown.

"I – uh wanted to say that I uh," I couldn't focus. I looked directly into Emma's eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I told Allison that she could invite Lydia to come with us because she is so worried about her. I completely forgot about you being jealous of her because I have no feelings for her at all. I know it makes no sense but I care about you so much that I wanted tonight to be so perfect that I was just focusing on us and not Allison, Scott, or Lydia. I'm so sorry. Can I make it up to you?" I rambled.

She nodded, "I forgive you. I was overreacting. I know how you feel about Lydia and I didn't want her to come in between us again. It made me nervous, like you thought we couldn't just go on a date by ourselves."

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," I said reaching for her hands. She let me hold them which was a good sign.

"What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, just you and me, before our surprise date?" I asked.

She nodded, "Now?"

I looked at the time on my phone, "In like an hour or so."

"Good, I have time to get ready," she said with a grin. She threw the blanket that she was under off of her and I saw that she was wearing the pair of boxers that she stole from me earlier. I smirked.

"It's a good thing you look cute in my clothes," I said leaning over and kissing her gently.

"Well I for one am going to need more pairs of these," she said motioning towards the boxers.

"I think that can be arranged," I said laughing.

She smiled, "Come here so I can kiss you."

I smirked and leaned over to kiss her. She pulled me on top of her and slid her tongue into my mouth. I moaned as she explored my mouth with her tongue. She flipped us over, never breaking the kiss. She moved and began exploring my jawline and neck with her mouth and tongue. I moaned when she reached my sweet spot. She sucked harder on that spot. I felt her teeth graze my neck and I lifted my hips to meet hers on instinct. I knew I was going to have a hickey in that spot. I moved my hands from her hips to her stomach. I trailed them up to her chest and began to massage her breasts. She moaned on my neck and it caused me to moan and lift my hips again. She knew what I wanted and was not giving it to me. She pulled away and smirked.

"I should get ready," she said softly.

"Nah, you can just go to dinner in a bra and my boxers," I said smirking.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think it's the best idea," she said laughing.

"Then you should probably get off of me before my uh – situation gets harder than it already is," I said looking down.

She smiled but reluctantly got off of me. She went over to her bathroom.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes," she said coming back into the room, "The boyfriend has to come and pick up the girlfriend for the date. You don't get to see me get ready."

"Okay, I will see you soon then," I said going down the stairs to my car.

I smiled as I drove home to get ready myself. I can't believe it worked. I'm going to have to thank Scott for his idea.

**Emma's POV**

I tried to get dressed as quickly as I could but I couldn't decide on an outfit to wear. I was throwing clothes out of my closet as my heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous. So what if it was our first date, we have had sex multiple times and I've never been nervous about that. I took a deep breath and looked at the options I had. I didn't know where we were going so that made this kind of difficult. It was kind of chilly out but not too cold. I would have to wear tights if I wore a dress or a skirt and definitely a sweater or a jacket unless I wore long sleeves. I decided that I would wear my long sleeved black lace dress with maroon tights. I put on my black combat boots and then started my makeup. My hair was kind of knotty after my nap. I put some smoothing cream on it and it started to look normal. I put on my makeup, just eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lipgloss. I looked at myself in my full length mirror and I thought I looked okay. I walked over to my window and saw Stiles pulling into the driveway. I took a deep breath and left my room. I came down the stairs right as Stiles was walking into the house. I smiled at him and his jaw dropped minorly.

"What? I didn't know what to wear, is this okay?" I asked nervously.

"It's perfect," he mumbled.

I smiled, "Shall we Mr. Stilinski?"

"We shall, Miss Baker," he said sticking out his hand.

He led me to the Jeep and opened the passenger side door for me. I smiled and got in the car. He ran around to the other side and got in. He nervously pulled out of the driveway and began driving into town. His knee was bouncing like crazy and he was gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked quietly.

"I just want everything to go right and be perfect and I don't want to screw this up," he admitted.

I grabbed his right hand off of the steering wheel and held onto it, "Nothing is ever perfect. I don't want perfect. I want you and there is no way that you can screw that up."

"No way?" he asked, his voice laced with doubt.

"Well none I can think of right now," I said softly.

He nodded, "Right."

We pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant in town. I looked at Stiles nervously. I knew he wanted this to be perfect but I didn't care if it wasn't. I just wanted to be with him. Preferably alone but with him nonetheless. We both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. He was slightly behind me with his hand on the small of my back, directing me into the restaurant. We walked in and he immediately went up to the host desk.

"I have a reservation for two under Stilinski," he said nervously.

"I'm sorry I don't see that name on our list," the host said sympathetically.

"But I called earlier today and made one," Stiles said annoyed.

"We don't take day of reservations," the host said annoyed.

"Well how long is the wait then?" Stiles asked.

The host looked at the sheet and looked back up at us, "It is a two hour wait tonight. Would you like to put your name on the list?"

Stiles jaw dropped, "Two hours? Why is it a two hour wait? Are your servers snails? That doesn't even seem humanly possible to have that long of a wait."

"I'm sorry sir," the host said rudely, "But that is why people make reservations."

"But I made a reservation!" Stiles screeched flailing his arms.

I took this as my opportunity to intervene, "Thank you for your help," I said to the host. To Stiles I said, "Let's go outside okay?"

He nodded gruffly and stormed outside. I followed him to the Jeep. I didn't expect that we would actually leave. He was walking really fast so I practically had to run to keep up with him. I got in the Jeep as he let out a sigh.

"Stiles," I started.

"I'm sorry. I thought that we could have dinner and be alone before this but I totally ruined that too. I suck. I'm the world's worst boyfriend," he said hitting the steering wheel.

I snorted, "Do you think I'm mad?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" he asked looking over at me.

I shook my head, "Honestly, I'm not a big fan of Italian food."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Do you want to try another restaurant?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes but you can choose."

"Well I could personally go for a burger and some curly fries right about now," I said honestly.

His eyes widen, "I knew I was dating you for a good reason."

I laughed. He started the car and pulled into a fast food restaurant. We walked in and he ordered us two burgers, two orders of curly fries, and one chocolate shake. We walked to a table and sat down. Our order number was called and Stiles went up and got the food. He approached the table with a big grin across his face. He set the food down and then sat down across from me. I grabbed my burger, opened it, and took a huge bite.

"Mmm," I said, "This is so much better than Italian food."

"This is good to know," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked taking a bite of my burger.

"Well now I know that you are the type of girl that doesn't need to be impressed all the time and is comfortable with eating in front of me," he said with a smile.

"Stiles, we eat lunch together. Why would this be any different?" I asked.

"I don't know I just thought that you would want a fancy dinner and want to be waited on and courted and whatnot," he said scratching the back of his neck.

I laughed, "I'm not really the type of girl that you need to win over. You already won me over. You don't need to try so hard."

"Good to know," he said with a smile.

"So why did you only get one shake?" I asked nervously.

His eyes widened and he choked on his bite of food in his mouth. He started coughing and gagging while was just laughing at him. He was finally able to talk.

"I thought we could share it," he suggested.

"Like in movies form the 1950s where they go to diners and share milkshakes?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know it sounds cheesy now that I say it out loud, but I've always wanted to try it," he said blushing.

I nodded, "Okay, where are the straws?"

"Really? You want to do it?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, it's cheesy but I like cheesy," I said with a smile.

"I'll go get the straws then," he said standing up.

He came back to the table with two straws and big grin on his face. He sat down across from me and nervously started bouncing his knee under the table. I reached across, under the table and put my hand on his leg to steady it.

"Stop being so fidgety," I said with a chuckle.

"Right. Sorry," he said quickly.

He opened the straws and put them in the shake. I moved it to the middle of the table. We both leaned in and took drinks out of the straws. It was a cute moment. One that I wouldn't want to share with anyone but him. I pulled away when I felt myself getting a brain freeze.

"That was cheesy. But fun," I said with a smile.

He smirked, "Well I'm glad this worked out."

I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry I was so ridiculous about the group date thing."

"I can't blame you. I used to be in love with Lydia. But the key word there is used to be. I don't feel that way about her at all. I don't really feel anything for her to be honest. I guess I would feel the same way if you invited Seth to one of our dates," he said.

I snorted, "Well you do not have to worry about that one. Seth and I don't really talk as of right now."

"I thought he drove you home today," he questioned.

"Yes but we didn't talk the whole ride home and Derek practically has him on pack arrest. He can't go to school or hang out with non-pack members. I know it sounds stupid but I thought we were finally friends again and now I don't even know," I admitted.

"I'm sorry, babe," Stiles said sympathetically.

"It's fine," I said with a slight smile.

We finished our food and then left the restaurant. We got to the Jeep and Stiles saw what time it was.

"We have like a half hour before we have to meet Scott, Allison, and Lydia," he said.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I have an idea," he said with a smirk.

He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive out of town. He pulled into a random driveway of the forest preserve. I had no clue where we were going but I followed him as he began to hike briskly through the forest. We came to an opening in about two minutes. I looked around and saw that you could see all of Beacon Hills below us. The lights of the town shined from the bottom and the moon and stars shined from above us. It was amazing. I walked up to Stiles.

"How did you find this place?" I asked softly.

"My mom used to take me here when I was younger. My dad would be working late all the time and she would take me here and we would have picnics or just watch the town. She told me that she was sick in this exact spot. I haven't been here since," he admitted.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I knew that what he had said meant a lot to him. I could tell he probably hadn't told anyone that before besides maybe Scott.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about this place since she died. You remind me of her," he said.

"I remind you of your mom?" I asked confused.

"Well not her exactly but how things were when she was alive. You make me feel safe and happy. I haven't really felt that since she died. You remind me of the good times, not the bad," he explained.

I smiled, "I know what you mean."

We stood there, wrapped in each other, for what seemed like forever. Eventually we had to go back to the Jeep and then go to our group date. We walked through the forest, holding hands. We got to the Jeep and got in. Stiles pulled out of the little driveway and began to drive back to town. I was suddenly nervous about this date. I don't know why. Stiles and I had a great time just us. Why was I nervous about being around other people?

We pulled into a parking lot and I looked around for a sign about where we were but I couldn't see one. The lights in the building were off and it looked deserted.

"Um, is this where we are going?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah," Stiles said excitedly.

"Um, no offense but are you going to murder me or something?" I asked jokingly.

He shook his head, "You will see. I promise it is a safe and normal date."

"Okay. I trust you," I said getting out of the Jeep.

Scott, Allison, and Lydia were already there. We walked up to them, holding hands. Scott smiled at us and so did Allison. Lydia did a double take.

"Wait, are you two together now?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, looking at Stiles.

"Thank god," she said relieved.

"Um, okay?" Stiles said awkwardly.

"I didn't want to sit there awkwardly while you tried and failed to flirt with each other. But since you are together, I don't have to worry about that," she said with a flip of her hair.

I snorted and shook my head, "Okay, Lydia."

"You guys ready to go in?" Stiles asked excitedly, pulling out keys from his pocket.

"Yes," they all groaned as I laughed.

He unlocked the door and opened it in a grand gesture. It was an ice skating rink. I smiled. This was perfect. My nerves went away almost immediately. I walked up to Stiles, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the building. We went and got skates. We walked over to a bench and immediately put them on. I was already shivering from the cold. I knew I should have worn a sweater or jacket.

"Are you cold?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"Yeah but it's my own damn fault," I said tying up my skates.

"Here," he said putting his jacket over my shoulders.

"You are literally the best boyfriend ever," I said gently kissing him.

"Really?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Really. Ice skating is one of my favorite things. I used to compete when I was little but then it started to conflict with school so I had to quit but I loved it when I did it," I admitted with a smile.

"I didn't know that," he said softly.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. I got up and put Stiles' jacket on correctly. I walked over to the entrance to the ice. I turned around and saw Stiles watching me. He had his skates on but he was just staring at the ice and me. "Are you going to come skate with me?"

He quickly snapped out of his gaze, "Right. Yes. I'm coming."

He stood up quickly and stumbled on his skates. He regained his composure and started to walk towards me. I put my hand out for him to hold on to. He looked at me nervously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really glad you're my girlfriend. You make me really happy," he admitted.

"The feeling is mutual," I said with a smile.

I turned and quickly pulled him onto the ice with me. We skated around slowly, holding hands, until Stiles decided to show off. He was skating backwards and trying to do a fish tail which is basically moving your feet in and out in a circle but it wasn't really working. I skated to catch up with him. I passed him and turned around so I was going backwards. He turned around to face me and I winked at him, a smirk on my face. I focused on what I was doing. I leaped, twirled, and landed on one foot. Perfect form, perfect landing, I still had it after all these years.

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my heart, "I haven't done that since I was a kid."

"It did not look like you hadn't done it in a while. That was amazing, Emma," he said with a grin.

I smiled back, "Do you want some help with your fish tails?"

"My what?" he asked coming to a stop in front of me.

"What you were doing earlier," I explained.

"Oh, yeah. That would be great," he said getting in position.

I moved to stand next to him. We started to skate backwards, I was trying to stay slow so he could stay caught up. I began to move my feet behind me in a circular motion. Stiles was following what I was doing. Eventually he got the hang of it and I stood back to watch him skate for a little bit. He tried to do some fancy move that I had never seen before so I skated over to him.

"What was that?" I asked with a giggle, still skating in front of him.

I must of caught him off guard or something because he shrieked and tripped over his own feet. Before I had time to stop skating, I fell on top of him. I laughed as I fell and landed on his chest. He grunted but smiled at me. We looked at each other for a few moments before we heard Lydia skate by.

"Ew, not you two too," she said in a disgusted tone. I looked around to see what she meant and saw Allison and Scott making googley eyes at each other.

I smiled and stood up. I looked around the ice rink and saw a photo booth. I looked at Stiles who was standing up and smiled. I grabbed his hand and dragged him off the ice. I went over to the bench and began to take my skates off. I put my boots back on and grabbed my purse. I waited for Stiles to get his skates off as well. When he was finally ready, he looked at me with expectant eyes. I walked over to the photo booth.

"Oh, this is why you pulled me over here," he said with a chuckle.

"Obviously. Every couple has to take photo booth pictures at least once," I said getting in.

I pulled my wallet out of my purse and went to pay for the pictures. Stiles hit my hand away, reaching for his own wallet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You paid for dinner and this, the least I can do is pay for our pictures," I explained.

"But I'm the boyfriend, I'm supposed to pay for things," he whined.

"Are you feeling emasculated or something?" I asked with a snort.

"Yes," he answered flailing his arms, "Since I can't really protect you, all I got going for me in this relationship is my money and my moves in the bedroom."

I laughed at him, "You have got to be kidding me. Just because that is your argument, you can pay."

"Thank you!" he yelled putting his money in the machine.

The first count down popped up and we both smiled. The second count down showed up and we stuck our tongues out. Then we made duck faces. In the fourth one, Stiles kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes and smiled. As the fifth countdown started, I looked at Stiles and he was putting up a peace sign, looking at the camera. I grabbed his face and pulled it towards me. I kissed him as hard as I could.

After the flash went off, I pulled away but Stiles pulled me back. It was awkward in the position we were in so I moved to straddle his lap. He smiled into the kiss and I quickly slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned as my tongue searched his mouth. He ran his hands up my legs. I moved my head to kiss his neck when I heard a cough. I looked up and saw Scott and Allison looking at us. Allison had a slight smile on her face and Scott was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt what looks like fun, but we want to take pictures too so move," Scott said trying to be tough but just looking like an overexcited puppy.

I laughed awkwardly as I got off of Stiles' lap. He situated himself as he stood up and followed me out of the photo booth. He grabbed my hand as we walked back to the benches. I sat down and wrapped his jacket around me. Something crinkled in the pocket so I stuck my hand into it. I pulled out a package of Reese's peanut butter cups. I held them out to Stiles.

"Why do you have Reese's in your pocket?" I asked amused.

"Cause I get hungry sometimes," he defended taking it out of my hand.

"Fine, whatever," I said chuckling. I turned my head to watch Lydia skating around.

"Whoa," Stiles said catching my attention. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. He handed me our strip of photos from the photo booth. I took them and gasped.

"Why are my eyes like that?" I asked.

"The lens flare maybe? That's why they can't get a good mug shot of Derek," Stiles suggested.

"So that means that my werewolfitude has become official, huh?" I asked rhetorically.

"I guess so," Stiles said opening the Reese's.

"At least we got two good pictures," I said positively.

"Yeah, pictures that I will make copies of and hang up everywhere so everyone knows we are together," he said with a smirk.

"No offense but that's kind of creepy," I said laughing.

"Hey!" he defended himself, "I gotta let people know that you are mine."

"Alright," I said giving up.

"You want one?" he asked holding out the package.

I nodded and took one, "God, you are a good boyfriend."

"It's good to know that food is the way to your heart," he said laughing.

"Hey!" I argued, "Do not judge me cause I like food."

"I'm not judging you. I think it's cute," Stiles said hitting his shoulder against mine.

"Mhm, you're just saying that," I said smiling.

"I think that might be why we go so well together. I mean that and many other things," he said softly.

"I think we go well together for multiple reasons. Kind of like chocolate and peanut butter," I said looking at his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he said with a grin, "Now finish that so we can go skate again."

He stood up and went to put his skates back on. I ate the peanut butter cup and moved to get my skates. The minute I moved, I felt the feeling in my stomach again. I winced as it got stronger. I groaned and looked up. Lydia was standing still on the ice. She bent down and kneeled to touch the ice. She was crawling across the ice. I stood up and ran to the ice rink. I didn't even have skates on but I tried to get on the ice. When I realized I couldn't get to Lydia, I yelled her name but she didn't hear me.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked walking over to me in his skates.

"Go get Lydia," I said sternly.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"Peter," was all I could say before Lydia let out an ear-piercing scream.

I turned around and found the nearest garbage can. I bent over it and threw up for about three minutes straight. I stood up and felt very lightheaded.

"What is happening?" Scott said running into view.

While I was throwing up, Stiles must have gotten Lydia off of the ice because she moved to stand next to Allison.

"I don't know," Stiles said looking at me.

I shook my head, "I can't explain it."

"Let's get you home," Allison suggested, holding onto Lydia. She directed her to the exit and outside to the parking lot.

Scott, Stiles and I were standing in a little triangle. They both looked at me expectantly.

"What? You think I have an explanation for what just happened? I don't and if I did, I would feel a lot better than I do right now," I said wrapping my arms around my torso.

Scott nodded, "We should all probably head on home."

Stiles and I nodded. We followed Scott out into the parking lot. He went over to Allison's car probably wanting some alone couple time. Stiles and I headed over to the Jeep. We walked in silence. When we got to the Jeep, Stiles opened my door again which was nice but he was still watching me carefully. He quickly walked around and got in. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards my house. We were both silent for a while before either of us said anything.

"I don't know why I said Peter," I whispered.

He nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Stop asking if I'm okay," I snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled curtly.

I looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me and I can't keep throwing up or fainting every time something bad happens. I'm scared Stiles but I don't want you to treat me like a fragile thing every time this happens."

"I don't like seeing you in pain," he argued.

"I know but as of right now, I don't have any control of it," I admitted.

"Why do you think it keeps happening?" he asked.

"It probably has something to do with my mom's side of the family," I said. He nodded, "I'm sorry this ruined our date."

"Are you kidding? This was the best first date ever," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well I don't have anything to compare it to but I got to be with you and honestly we could have been in a dungeon somewhere and I would have been happy," he said with a laugh.

"A dungeon?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Now that I think about it, there is probably a lot that we could do in a dungeon. I mean there are handcuffs and chains," he said with a sigh.

"You're imagining us having sex in a dungeon now aren't you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said with a contented sigh.

We pulled into my driveway and I looked at him expectantly. I got out of the car and began to walk towards the house. I wanted to leave him alone with his sex dungeon thoughts. If I interrupted those, it could end in us having sex in the Jeep, in my driveway. I heard him following me after I got to the steps. I turned around and saw him approaching me on the front porch.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Walking you to the door like a good boyfriend," he said leaning down to kiss me.

"I thought I told you that you were a good boyfriend," I said teasing him.

He leaned closer and was right about to kiss me when the front door opened. I turned my head and saw Seth trying not to laugh. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Dude, seriously?" Stiles said flailing his arms.

"Sorry, Stiles. Emma, your mom needs to talk to you and she sent me to break whatever this was up," he said still smiling.

"Thanks," I snapped, glaring at him. He didn't take the hint, he just stood in the doorway, watching us. I sighed heavily and turned back towards Stiles.

"Goodnight," I said hugging him.

"Goodnight," he said kissing the top of my head.

I let go, turned, and pushed past Seth into the house. I marched into the kitchen where I knew my mom would be waiting for me. She was sitting at the kitchen table, working on files. I sighed and sat down across from her.

"You needed to talk to me?" I asked.

"Your grandparents are coming to visit," she said sighing.

"You asked them?" I asked, shocked.

"I needed to," she said looking at me, "You need them and I have to let go of the past."

I smiled, "Thanks mom."

"No problem," she said smiling, "Um, do you know why Seth has stopped wearing shirts?"

I snorted, "What are you talking about?"

"He hasn't been wearing a shirt since he got home about three hours ago," she explained.

"He and Stiles are having a jealousy match over me," I said sighing.

"Ah, boys will be boys," she said with a knowing smile.

I laughed, "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie," she said smiling at me again before she went back to her work.

I climbed the stairs slowly. When I got to my room, I took a shower and got dressed back in Stiles' boxers and a sports bra. I climbed into bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


End file.
